


Milestones

by Kittyboo98



Series: Eruri AU : Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Birthday, Erwin won't stay away from the cake, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unexpected Surprise, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: It's Erwin's birthday but Levi is the one who gets surprised....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> This work was inspired by the fluffy domestic Eruri postings by the talented Zed on Tumblr. I'm sorry this took so long, I hope you like it, Zed :)

Erwin made his way down the hallway after getting dressed for work and headed straight for the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and saw Levi at the counter busily mixing things in a bowl by the sink. Normally Erwin would head straight over and embrace Levi as he did every morning.

However, this morning Erwin was distracted by the item on the island counter opposite Levi. A freshly frosted layer of cake resting upon a cake stand. Erwin glanced over to Levi, whose back was turned, engrossed in his mixing. A mischievous smile crossed Erwin's face that had made him  him seem almost childlike. 

Erwin was usually a very composed individual with almost no weaknesses. One of them being cake, especially the cake his boyfriend baked him from scratch every year on his birthday. Sure, it would have been easier and less time consuming if Levi just went out and purchased a cake from some fancy bakery but Levi wouldn't have it and insisted on baking the cake himself every year just for Erwin.

This tradition is one of the many reasons that caused Erwin to fall in love with Levi. Just the fact that Levi put aside his usually busy schedule just to make this cake for him made it all the more special. Especially since it showed a side of Levi that most people outside of  their small circle of friends would never see. 

Most people saw Levi as distant and unapproachable and emotionally stunted.  Erwin knew the truth. Levi is actually one of the most emotional people he's ever met. He just expresses himself differently. This was part of Levi's birthday gift to him every year and Erwin felt spoiled by all the love that is poured into this gift. This year, Erwin would surprise Levi with a gift of his own to thank him. 

Erwin crept over to the island as quietly as he possibly could. He closed in on the cake and quickly moved his finger forward to steal a taste of chocolate icing.

"If you want to live long enough to eat that cake, I suggest you back away from that counter, Erwin." Levi warned.

Erwin quickly jerked backwards as if he had been shocked. He grinned sheepishly at having been caught and chuckled. 

“I almost had it this time." He murmured  as he wrapped his arms around Levi from behind.

"Tch, idiot, I could see you in the reflection from the window." Levi replied with a smirk.

Erwin furrowed his brows. "I guess I'll have to wait until after dinner then." He pouted.

"You know that face doesn't work on me, Erwin."

Erwin leaned down and nuzzled Levi's neck instead."But I know what does." He said  in a low suggestive tone.

Erwin felt a sudden sting of pain on his hand that caused him to release his hold on the shorter male. He looked up to see Levi brandishing a wooden spoon.

"There'll be plenty of time for that tonight, now I have a cake to finish and you have to get to work."

Erwin backed away in defeat.

"Ok, you win Levi." He said with a chuckle as he headed towards the front door.

"I always do." Levi replied smugly as he handed Erwin his jacket. Erwin leaned down and Levi gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Levi smirked and gave Erwin a gentle push forward."Now get out." He replied  with a smile playing upon his lips. Erwin just grinned and headed out towards his car.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening Erwin arrived  back home accompanied by Mike, whom had been friends with Erwin for years. The men paused on the sidewalk on their way to the house."Did you bring it?" Erwin asked, feeling a little nervous now.

Mike looked at at Erwin with a shocked look on his face. "I knew I forgot something." He replied sadly. The usually composed Erwin, starts to panic. 

He tried to think of a way to get the item here without Levi knowing. His thoughts are interrupted by a burst of deep laughter.

Now confused,  Erwin turned to face Mike and noticed that he was smiling and hels out a package to him. Erwin takes the package and gave Mike a stern glare. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He responded while trying to push his shaggy blonde hair away from his eyes. Erwin sighed and gave him a smile. He knew  Mike well enough by now to know that He liked to play jokes a lot, it was just part of who he was. He never did anything mean spirited, he just liked to pull harmless pranks. 

"You know if you hadn't done me a favor, I would have sent you home without any cake." Erwin teased.  He tried his best not to laugh. Mike laughed in return. "You just wanted  more cake for yourself, Erwin, you can't fool me."

Erwin smirked.No, that would be an unexpected bonus though." Mike playfully thumps Erwin on the back."We should really get inside, we're late and Levi is probably close to murdering Hange by now." Both men laugh and head inside the house. 

 

* * *

 As they approach the dining room, they are greeted by an annoyed looking Levi. "Where the hell were you?" Erwin sighs. "I'm sorry Levi, Mike had an errand to run." He gives Levi a lopsided smile. "Tch, you're lucky it's your birthday, fucking four eyes has managed to make it through half a bottle of wine already." As if on cue, Hange enters the room, hair messier than usual and glasses slightly crooked.

"Happy Birthday Erwin!" Hange squeals, charging towards Erwin, hugging him and nearly knocks him down from the force. "Thanks Hange." Erwin manages after catching his breath. Hange grabs his hand and drags him towards the table. "Lets eat, I'm starving and shorty said we had to wait for you." Levi shoots a glare towards Hange. "It's called fucking manners, shitty glasses!" He snaps. Erwin and Mike can't help laughing and take their seats at the table.

Shortly after dinner, the cake is finally brought out to the table. Erwin's face lights up as he stares at the perfect chocolate cake adorned with one candle. He frowns slightly. "Only one candle?", he asks. Levi smirks. If I had used the correct number of candles, the fucking cake would have collapsed from the weight old man." Hange cackles loudly. "He has a point Erwin." She laughs again. 

 

* * *

 

After everyone has had their fill of cake and coffee, Levi stood up and announced that he would go and get Erwin's gifts and bring them into the dining room. Erwin stands up and gently grabs Levi's wrist stopping him. Levi stares at him with a questioning look. Erwin smiles nervously, deep blue eyes capturing grey.

Levi is stunned when Erwin then lowers himself to the floor on one knee. "What the hell are you doing Erwin, are you having a heart attack, Mike call an ambulance!" Levi barks and Erwin chuckles. "Please just listen to me, Levi." He says softly. "I think after all of the gifts I have ever received, you are my favorite." Levi just stares, still trying to process what is happening. 

"I've spent the last few months thinking about how I could thank you for everything you've given to me and I decided that asking you to be by my side forever is the best I can do." Erwin retrieves a small box from his pocket. "So to quote the words of the great Queen Bey,'If you liked it, you should put a ring on it',Levi Ackerman will you marry me?" Erwin asks presenting the box containing a handsome looking platinum ring."Holy shit, Levi are you crying?" Hange shouts breaking the silence.

Levi breaks eye contact for a moment with Erwin. "I'm not a fucking robot shitty glasses now stop ruining the moment!" He shouts wiping the tears from his cheek. He turns back to the man kneeling be fore him. "Of course I'll marry you, you old sap." Erwin smiles and grabs Levi's hand, gently sliding the ring on to his finger.

After being congratulated by their guests and opening the remaining presents including an obnoxious camouflage 'snugee' from Hange, they were finally alone. "I don't know what the hell possessed you to propose to me on your birthday." Levi says to Erwin, who is still smiling. "I wanted to do it when you'd least expect it."

He replies honestly. Levi smirks."So are you ready to celebrate, try not to have a stroke  old man." A sly smile crosses Erwin's face and he quickly picks the small man up in his arms and carries him bridal style towards the bedroom. "What the fuck are you doing Erwin?" Erwin chuckles "Practicing." He replies carrying Levi over the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I hope I did it justice. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!:)


End file.
